Army of one
by Lukashi
Summary: Naruto passes after beating Mizuki but is placed in the ranks as a one man team, how will our beloved knucklhead survive in the world? Naru/Harem M for future lemons, bad language and ass kicking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sarutobi sighed and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Iruka fidgeting awkwardly in front of the aged Hokage. "Iruka... you do realise that there is no team left for Naruto to go in since they've been arranged correct? You passing him in the forest has done nothing but make it even harder for him to find a team. There's nothing I can do for him." Sarutobi said, Iruka biting his lip hard. "Lord Hokage please, I have an idea but I need your express permission for it since it's rather dangerous. I'm willing to take all the consequences that can arise from it. Just please, it's the only way for Naruto to begin his shinobi life." Iruka explained, Sarutobi nodding. "Alright Iruka, let's hear it... if it sounds good enough... I'll follow through."

Iruka nodded and began his explanation to the Hokage who's eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his face, making him seem just a bit younger. "Iruka that's brilliant! Alright, inform all the Jonin to come to my office immediately and bring Naruto with you! Quick!" Hiruzen ordered, Iruka smiling widely and nodding, jumping out of the window. "_Oh Naruto, you have no idea the kind of luck you are about to have."_ Hiruzen thought, waiting patiently until all of the Jonin who had got a team from the day before had arrived in his office.

"Hokage-Sama, what seems to be the problem?" Kurenai asked curiously, looking at Hiruzen curiously. "I've had to rush from my team so I had to find a Chuunin to cover for me for now." Hiruzen smiled at Kurenai. "It's for quite an important reason Kurenai, one I think you will all enjoy taking part in since all of you will be sharing this responsibility." Hiruzen explained, getting strange looks from everybody until the doors opened, Naruto and Iruka walking in.

"I swear I didn't do anything this time sensei! Come on I'm being honest!" Naruto whined, everybody sweatdropping at the blonde. "Ahem, Naruto, can you please come and sit in front of me? I have something rather important to tell you." Hiruzen asked kindly, Naruto sitting down awkwardly. "Um, what did you need me for then old man? I know! You wanted to congratulate me on becoming a Genin right? Iruka sensei passed me because I mastered a badass jutsu and kicked Mizuki bastards ass!" Naruto cried out, laughing hard at the memory with a wide grin. "Actually Naruto, it's all to do with that. But we've had a problem, you see... you can't be put on a team." Hiruzen said softly.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, everybody looking at the Hokage with wide eyes and they then all saw Naruto with tears filling his eyes. "B-but I p-p-passed... Iruka-s-sensei said so..." Naruto stammered, looking like his whole world was about to fall apart. "That's right Naruto, he did pass you... but the reason you can't be on a team is that the teams are already full... so we've had to come up with an alternative." Hiruzen said, looking around at the Jonin in the room then back to Naruto.

"Naruto. You will be a one man team and will recieve training from all the Jonin present in this room. You will train with members of their team if you wish but you dont have to. I'm not willing to let your ninja career wait another year because of full teams. So right now, Iruka is going to take you out shopping for new clothes and some supplies. As of tomorrow Naruto. You are Konoha's first ever Lone Shinobi team."

**a few minutes later**

"Holy cow... I'm a one man team..." Naruto said weakly, still shaking a little bit as he walked with Iruka who was smiling widely. "I'm so proud of you Naruto, you honestly have no idea how great it feels to see you as a ninja. But before we celebrate, we gotta get you some new clothes since you can't wear that orange jumpsuit on missions. You'll be a target for enemy ninja since you'll stick out like a sore thumb." Iruka explained, suddenly feeling the temperature drop and Naruto looked at him in horror.

"BLASPHEMY! YOU INSULTED THE HOLY ORANGE OF BADASSERY! THOU SHALT FOREVER ROT IN THE SHINIGAMI'S SCROTUM FOR THY INSULTS!" Naruto cried, pointing a shaky finger at his mentor who's eyebrow twitched violently. "NARUTO YOU ARE GOING TO GO IN THAT GODDAMN STORE AND DRESS LIKE A REAL NINJA OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EAT RAMEN AGAIN!" Iruka roared, Naruto sobbing against the shop wall before crawling in, whimpering "My sweet ramen... don't forsake me..." Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before following Naruto inside, Naruto inching towards the clothing that was orange until Iruka pulled him away.

"Not a chance. You pick out some mission wear, we get you several sets THEN you pick everyday wear. I'm not having you mess up this Naruto, you're very lucky today to have this chance." Iruka explained, Naruto nodding sadly with a glum look. "Then... you help me... I don't know what to pick..." Naruto said quietly, Iruka smiling. "Of course Naruto, let's have a look around."

After around an hour, Iruka found himself waiting outside the changing rooms for Naruto, curiosity gripping him. "_I wonder what Naruto decided on..._" Iruka thought, looking at the door as it opened, his jaw dropping when Naruto came out. "H-how do I look sensei?" Naruto asked shyly, stepping into full view.

Naruto had decided on a long white trenchcoat that went to his shins, deciding to leave out a shirt so only his trenchcoat was on his torso, a pair of orange fingerless gloves with small metal guards on the back of them, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black boots that reached his shins. "Naruto... you look awesome..." Iruka said, still stunned by who he was looking at. "_If I didn't know any better, he looks just like the 4th Hokage..."_ Iruka thought, Naruto smiling widely.

"I'll take these then!" Naruto said happily, pulling out his wallet and bounding over to the counter to pay for everything. "_He really does look like a real ninja already, jeez Naruto, you're growing up fast..."_ Iruka smiled and followed Naruto who grinned wider, buying ten sets of each item. "Better stock up a lot!" Naruto said, looking up at Iruka with a big smile. "Good move Naruto, at least you have spares this way."

"Now Naruto, I... I want to train you how to use your shadow clones correctly. Since you're going to be a one man team, you need to learn about the uses of Shadow Clones. Believe me, it's going to be incredibly valuable to you." Iruka explained, Naruto nodding. "Alright sensei, when do we start?" Naruto asked, Iruka smiling widely. "As soon as we drop your things off at your home. I'm going to work you really hard Naruto, I won't be going easy on you like we had to in teh academy. I'm going to treat you like I'd treat a person under me. Understood?" Iruka said seriously, Naruto smirking at his teacher.

"I wouldn't have it any other way sensei."

**around an hour later**

"Alright Naruto. I want you to make a Shadow clone for me and send it into the woods with the order to dispel after doing something really embarrassing." Iruka said, Naruto blushing brightly. "I can't make it do that!" Naruto exclaimed with an angry look. "Alright then, the name of the girl you like instead then if it suits you, I won't hear it. So send it off to do it. A clone of mine will join it and once they both dispel I'll tell you the answer." Iruka said, creating a shadow clone along with Naruto.

"Alright..." The clone walked off with Iruka's and five short minutes later, Naruto went bright red and Iruka smirked. "So... who's Hitomi?" Iruka asked, Naruto's jaw dropping. "THAT CRAP ACTUALLY WORKS!?" Naruto screamed, Iruka bursting out in laughter. "Anyway Naruto. Shadow clones give their memories and experience to the user. So a jutsu that could take you years to master, you could learn in such a smaller frame of time, especially for you. This training will make you incredibly strong really fast. Just make a massive amount of clones for me right now and I'll give each group a scroll to practice from. After they're all done practicing, I want you to make each one dispel one clone at a time until each clone can perform the jutsu to a certain degree. Once that's done, you'll try it for the first time and we'll see how well it's worked. Ready?" Iruka asked, Naruto nodding and making a total of 300 clones, Iruka's jaw dropping. "Holy crap... This is gonna go even better than expected." he whispered, Naruto grinning.

"LET'S DO IT!"


End file.
